gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Light up the World
Light Up the World is an original song written by the New Directions featured in the season two finale, New York. It is performed right after Pretending by New Directions at Nationals. The song did not have a lead vocalist but did have various solos which are sung by Santana, Artie, Brittany, Finn, and Rachel. It was the final song performed in the episode as well as the final song performed in Season two. Lyrics Santana and Brittany: ''' Hey-hey-hey you and me '''Santana: Keep on dancing in the dark It’s been tearing me apart, never knowing what we are. Santana and Brittany: Hey-hey-hey you and me Santana: Keep on tryin to play it cool. Now it’s time to make a move, and that’s what I’m gonna do. Artie: Lay it all down (all down) Brittany: Got something to say Artie: Lay it all down (all down) Brittany: Throw your doubt away Artie: Do or die now (die now) Brittany: Step on to the plate Artie: Blow the door wide open like Artie and Brittany: Up up and away Rachel with New Directions: Let's light up the world toni-i-ight You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite I know that we got the love alri-i-ight Come on and li-li-light it up Light it up tonight Rachel with Finn and New Directions: Let's light up the world toni-i-ight You gotta give up the bark (Finn: Give up the bark) and bi-i-ite I know that we got the love (Finn: We got the love) alri-i-ight Come on and li-li-light it up Light it up tonight Finn: Hey-hey-hey you and me turn it up ten thousand watts Tell me why we've gotta stop. I just want to let it rock Finn and Artie: Hey-hey-hey you and me Artie and Tina: Keep on staring at the road Like we don't know where to go, step back, let me take control Artie: Lay it all down (all down) Brittany: Got something to say Artie: Lay it all down (all down) Brittany: Throw your doubt away Artie: Do or die now (die now) Brittany: Step on to the plate Artie: Blow the door wide open like Artie and Brittany: Up up and away Rachel with New Directions: Let's light up the world toni-i-ight You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite I know that we got the love alri-i-ight Come on and li-li-light it up Light it up tonight Rachel with Finn and New Directions: Let's light up the world toni-i-ight You gotta give up the bark (Finn: Give up the bark) and bi-i-ite I know that we got the love (Finn: We got the love) alri-i-ight Come on and li-li-light it up Light it up tonight Finn: Hey hey hey you Hey hey hey you Hey hey hey you Hey hey hey you you you you you you you you you Rachel: Lay it all down (all down) Rachel and Brittany: Got something to say Rachel: Lay it all down (all down) Rachel and Brittany: Throw your doubt away Rachel: Do or die now (die now) Rachel and Brittany: Step on to the plate Rachel: Blow the door wide open like Brittany: Up up and away Rachel with New Directions: Let's (Rachel: Yeah!) light up the world toni-i-ight You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite I know that we got the love alri-i-ight Come on and li-li-light it up (Rachel: '''Li-li-li let's!...) Light it up tonight '''Rachel with Finn and New Directions: Let's light up the world toni-i-ight (Rachel: Yeah!) You gotta give up the bark and bi-i-ite I know that (Rachel: 'Eeh!) we got the love alri-i-ight Come on and li-li-light it up, light it up tonight Let's light up the world toni-i-ight You gotta give up the bark ('Finn: Give up the bark) and bi-i-ite I know that we got the love (Rachel: 'we got the love) alri-i-ight ('Rachel: '''Al-right) '''Rachel with New Directions: Come on and li-li-light it up Light it up tonight. Trivia *This is the last song that Lauren sung as a member of New Directions. *In Pot O' Gold, Sue reveals that the song was written one day before the competition. *This is the only competition song that doesn't have a main lead. *During the chorus, Santana used the opposite arm to which all of the other glee clubbers did to do the choreography. This is because Naya Rivera is left-handed. *This song is possibly about two of the pairings in the glee club; Finchel and Brittana. *This is the final original song to be featured in Season 2, as well as the last song overall in Season 2. *First time out of four Brittany sings in a competition: **Second in Survivor/I Will Survive. **Third in What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger). **Fourth in Paradise By The Dashboard Light. Photos Light Up The World.jpg Light up the world.png Kurt-santana-mike-lutw.png tumblr_lp5ejwcBxT1qhlwm2o1_500.gif tumblr_lq1miudzTS1qibv58o1_500.png tumblr_lr5kr2wyJ81qd6g2co1_400.gif tumblr_lva2vljCQX1r4w09qo1_500.jpg tumblr_lubm09VO991r4w09qo1_500.jpg tumblr_lt6w68Tsg31r4w09qo1_500.jpg tumblr_luk4ku0hmg1qdabk7.gif tumblr_lr5kr2wyJ81qd6g2co5_400.gif tumblr_lyhfjfyMwb1qbz3qe.jpg Sc2.gif ArtieLight.png Videos 300px|thumb|right|Light Up The World Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Original Songs Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Glee Songs Category:Songs sung at Nationals Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 6 Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang